


贫穷限制了我的想象力

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·我没钱，连头等舱都没坐过。·一切全部来源于阿联酋航班头等舱的条件·总裁牛X秘书/小娇妻（？）天





	贫穷限制了我的想象力

“羽生总裁，您今天已经和金先生谈了一整天的工作了。现在是凌晨一点，我们明天早上七点才能到达目的地。为了身体着想，您还是赶快休息吧。”

私人飞机上的唯一一个小空姐扒着总裁座位旁边的门板，可怜兮兮的看着自家老板。有些忍受不住睡意，她有些恳求的望着坐在羽生旁边、还在看电脑上的资料的金博洋。

“秘书先生，您也应该好好照顾好身体了。请您尽快睡觉吧，我去帮您把床铺好。”

听到这话金博洋才从电脑里的数据回过神来，他看了看表，又看看小空姐有些渴求睡眠的眼神，便冲她点了点头，转过头拍拍羽生的肩膀。

“结弦，你是该睡了，下飞机还有发布会。”金博洋说着起身想要离开，“资料给我吧，我去我床上弄。”

一把抓住金博洋的手腕把他拉回床边，羽生结弦戴着眼镜合上笔记本电脑面色不改，“他今天就睡我这里，拜托你了空乘小姐，把博洋的被子拿过来放我床上吧。”

像是怕小姐姐误解一样，羽生结弦还充满善意的补充了一句：“我怕半夜突然想起什么发布会重要的注意事项，博洋睡在我身边我就可以随时告诉他了。”

被这个理由成功说服，空乘小姐姐在抱着被子铺床的时候还在想：这两个人对工作真是上心啊，真希望金先生能多劝劝总裁，太拼命了也不好。这样倾佩和担忧交织的心理，导致她并没有观察到被抓住手腕有些僵硬的秘书先生开始发红发烫的双颊。

机舱内的灯熄了，在自己的小空间安然入眠的小空姐，并不知道总裁房间里会有些什么不可告人的秘密。

房间里黑漆漆一片，金博洋怕冷，拿着睡衣钻进被窝里换。脱掉上衣的时候，还穿着西服的羽生趁着金博洋得胳膊还卡在袖子里，悄悄把手伸进他的被子里，用手指划了一下怕痒的腰线。被挠了痒痒的人扭动着身体往床边挪，嗔怒的拍了一下他的手。

“憋闹，睡觉！”

没想到那人变本加厉，不但手仍然在他腰腹处点火，更是死皮赖脸的一脚把自己的被子踢下了床，毫不犹豫的钻进他的被窝里。被紧紧搂在怀里，金博洋的后背隔着西服三件套能感受到羽生锻炼有素的胸肌，亲眼见证了自家老板在健身房的奋斗史和他腹肌胸肌的成长史，金博洋回想起羽生光裸着上身、漂亮的肌肉上挂满汗水的性感模样，感受着背后的硬度，身体紧绷的咽了口口水。

“我以为，天天已经懂我想要什么了？”被猛的反转过去，面朝着柔软的床垫，金博洋一时无措的抓住床单，被动的承受着在平静的航班夜晚中显得无比清晰的低语。他本来趴在床上的下半身被羽生结弦摆成跪趴的诱人姿势，饱满的臀部和纤细的腰身让这个白嫩的小孩在窗外机翼的指示灯下显得若隐若现而又勾人魂魄。轻轻的含住了圆嘟嘟的耳垂，撩拨着此时空荡荡的耳洞，混杂着滋儿滋儿的水声含含糊糊的开了口：“秘书的职责，不就是了解上司的心思，替他排忧解难吗？”

松开了在他唇齿间发烫的耳垂，羽生结弦将手缓缓移到了床单与金博洋胸口之间，轻车熟路的触碰到了那两颗红果便赖着不走了。不算温柔的扯着敏感的的乳头，深知自家小秘书嘴上不说，身体却喜欢被这样粗暴的对待。满意的感觉到手里的两颗小东西慢慢挺起来，看着白皙的背上还残留着上次欢爱所留下的痕迹，心满意足的向他的小秘书下达了任务。

“替我排忧解难吧，我想要你想要的发疯。”

“你…你别…早上还有事情…哈啊……”控制不住发出声音的小秘书此时眼睛里已经蓄了泪水，可怜兮兮的咬住枕头边想要止住叫唤，却又被无情的剥夺了不出声的权利。开始在自己后背上种上新的草莓的人伸了两根手指在他嘴里搅动着，夹着软软的舌头，抚摸着他的虎牙。他有些迷离的开始主动舔舐着那两根手指，身后抵着他的硬物就算隔了几层布料也能感受到那尺寸和温度。他听见身后的人“啧”了一声，抽出沾满唾液的细长手指，隔着自己的内裤戳着那私密的入口。

呻吟声在这个相对狭小的空间里显得格外响亮，他实在不好意思开口。手指猛然顶着内裤的布料戳进去一根指节，金博洋呼吸一滞，而后听到了羽生用完全不符合他清爽少年音说出的的危险话语。

“天天这么不想开口，是想要再试试那个小玩意儿吗？”有着从前被面前这人强硬的勒上口球叫出声音叫到嗓子嘶哑的经历，金博洋想起那些不能为人所知的淫秽细节，浑身上下因为燃起的情欲颤抖的更加厉害。他松开被虎牙咬痛的双唇，挣脱羽生的束缚翻过身去，捏着他的领带凑上去亲他。伸手去扯羽生平整的三件套，却被轻易的握住双手手腕，让人拿着深蓝色领带捆在头顶，白嫩纤细的手腕被禁锢，衬出了别样的美感。

“乖，回去以后我还有个户外综艺，背上不能留痕迹。所以……”他伸手刮了下金博洋小巧的鼻尖，“委屈天天一下咯。”

听到这话金博洋莫名的感到有些抱歉，他总是在情动的时候控制不住自己在羽生的后背上挠出红痕来。就算是自己已经把指甲修的好好的不至于挠伤心爱的人，可是……

凭着窗外残存的一小点灯光和他强大的夜视能力，羽生结弦看着金博洋脸上并无委屈不满的神情，而且甚至努力的凑上前来蹭着他的脖颈，轻轻的舔着自己的喉结，心下想要好好疼爱他的感情更甚。从8年前在自己的办公室遇见这个露着虎牙笑的开怀的小人儿那一刻起，自己就像被下了咒一般想要把他拴在身边。幸运的事金博洋也有着能与他并肩的实力，一路走来成为了他的私人秘书，就这样顺理成章的成为了自己心尖上的部分。想到这里他勾起了嘴角，在这个软软甜甜的小孩的锁骨处舔咬着，搂着他肩膀的手越发紧了，仿佛要把他揉进自己身体里。

另一只手灵巧的扯下金博洋的内裤，就这样全身暴露在爱人的视线里让他有些不好意思。从前那些令人脸红心跳的经历告诉他，欲拒还迎只会让羽生更加兴奋把自己折腾的更惨。他努力克服着自己的羞耻心，把双腿打的更开，粉嫩的性器早在刚刚乳尖被蹂躏的时候就微微抬起了头。

羽生眯着眼欣赏着面前的美景：和自己相比稍显纤细的身体泛着粉红色，两颗红缨涨大了一圈，汗水挂在额头，双腿大开露出一张一合的小穴和光溜溜四周没有毛发的阴茎。伸手握住兴奋的吐着水的小东西，羽生在囊球附近光滑的肌肤周围打转。他知道他的小秘书一定是回想起了那天浴室里的泡沫和剃须刀和之后酣畅淋漓的欢爱，越来越媚的喘息声和完全勃起的性器就是最好的证明。

将随身带着的、草莓味的润滑淋了一手，伸向后穴之前顺带着重重的撸了一把已经颤抖的吐出不少汁液的小天天。爱人身子一颤，紧接着叫唤出声。

“啊——！结弦…我…我要……”

小家伙拱起腰诚实的叫出来，精液有少许溅到了正在做开拓的羽生脸上。金博洋双眼失神，却仍旧用上剩余的力气扭着腰让手指吞的更深。能感觉到插在后穴的三根手指被猛的夹紧，脑内想象着自己曾插入过无数次的美妙地方，眼神不由得充满了侵略性，下腹从刚刚就开始叫嚣着存在感的凶器也开始蠢蠢欲动。他现在只想把面前这个面色潮红的磨人小妖精摁在床上操，而他也的确是这么做了，只不过姿势有点变动。

“天天，坐起来。”

他被摆弄着，上半身和羽生的腹肌紧紧相贴，用无力的、还被绑住的手腕挂在羽生的脖子上，下半身的小屁股抵着粗大的性器，被灼热的温度烫的浑身发抖。还处在高潮的余韵里，金博洋小口小口的喘着气，用空虚的小穴磨蹭着凶器的顶端，不要命的在羽生理智的边缘试探——

“操我…”

这话奶声奶气的飘到羽生耳朵里，成了最好的春药。努力压下心中的躁动看着他的宝贝自给自足，手没办法帮忙就自己努力分开腿，白白嫩嫩的小屁股一扭一扭的对准了龟头往下坐。被温暖包裹的感觉实在舒服，他的小秘书在吞进了一半就开始踌躇着用一双晶晶亮的泪眼看着他，无声的哀求着帮助。

这个时候飞机正好遇到了上升气流，机身开始颠簸。羽生结弦在心里叫着好，手把住金博洋的肩膀不让他摔下床，受到重力的影响，金博洋下身一软，一下把一整个柱体吞吃进去，爽的他直吸气，像个溺水的人一般拼命挺着身子想逃离这有些过头的快感。可惜羽生在他肩膀的手力道不小，他被死死的钉在这根凶器上无法挣脱，在人工的“上升气流”中颠簸着沉浮着。

眼泪淌了下来，被温柔的舔掉。下身是与这温柔的安慰毫不相符的粗暴抽插。被调教的敏感又淫荡的身子对插入感觉不到不适，反而主动的献出敏感点求肏，“啊…那里…再用力一点…！”闻言拍打着情乱意迷的身上人圆滚滚的臀瓣，更加卖力的整根抽出又强势的整根顶进去。留下的掌印火辣辣的，让接近临界点的金博洋受不住的拼命摇头，后庭中袭来的如潮水般地快感让他发疯。羽生结弦感觉着本就温暖的秘处因为性欲咬的更紧，在肠肉里被这勾人的小嘴含着的感觉太过美好，额头上的汗水滴落在金博洋肩膀上，冰凉的感觉猛的把他拉回理智又被下身的火热扔进欲望里。他自己的性器在没有抚慰的情况下挺立的越发高涨，嗓子叫的沙哑却又无法自拔。此时羽生一把扯掉了把他的手腕勒的发红发痛的领带——

“结弦…给我…都给我……！”

“那就如你所愿。”

羽生结弦挑起金博洋脖颈上的红绳，小小的金花生下还有用纯白色线挂起来的一枚钻戒。看着自己的上司兼未婚夫一点一点的咬断那根白线，把戒指套在自己刚刚解放的右手无名指上。微凉的触感提醒着他已经被套牢的事实。他的上司、他的恋人、他的未婚夫、他将来要共度一生的人，手指上戴着和他一样的婚戒，亲吻着自己的指尖，不顾下身的粘腻，与他额头相抵诉说着爱意。

“下了飞机就要被昭告天下、成为我的合法伴侣了。”羽生结弦亲吻着他未婚夫的嫣红的小嘴，“你怕吗？”

“不怕。”他看着窗外透过来的些微阳光，仿佛丝毫不知自己现在的表情多么惹人犯罪，刚刚还沉浸在性欲中的放荡样子已经渐渐恢复了平时的纯情的小太阳模样，只是双颊上仍未消去的红晕和残留的泪痕暴露了他。

“有你在就不怕。”


End file.
